


Is It Okay?

by larry_hiatus



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, But only the tiniest amount, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Bites, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hiatus/pseuds/larry_hiatus
Summary: Louis’ breath hitched when Harry added his second hand, and even more of his pretty little polished nails came into view. He moaned low in his throat, reaching forward to stroke his finger down the length of Harry’s thumb. How could someone’s hands be so gorgeous and cute, especially doing something so scandalous?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Is It Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a smut piece, so here you go! I know that this topic has been done before many many times, but hopefully you still enjoy it! Follow me on Tumblr at larry-hiatus

It started innocently enough.

It was just nail polish, a simple plain coat with baby blue on a few nails and a Pepto Bismol pink on the rest. Harry had come home from a day out with one of his girl friends, saying that she had wanted to get a manicure at the salon, and he’d decided to get one done too. Louis tried to hide the surprise on his face when he first saw the spots of color on the ends of Harry’s long digits, trying to keep his face neutral as the boy showed them off. Harry asked if it was okay that his nails were painted, and of course it was okay with Louis. Anything his boyfriend did to make himself happy would be okay with him because he loved seeing Harry be his carefree self. If nail polish was the next phase of exploration for the lad, who was Louis to object?

Louis had completely forgotten about it until a few nights later when they were messing around on the couch, and he happened to look down and noticed Harry’s painted nails again as the boy wrapped his fingers expertly around Louis’ shaft. The two colors popped so vibrantly against the tan of their skin, and Louis couldn’t peel his eyes away as Harry’s hand worked up and down again and again.

Harry went to pull his hand away after a while, most likely to let his fingers wander across other parts of Louis’ body, but Louis stopped him, taking the boy’s hand in his and returning it to the hardness between his legs.

“Just jerk me, baby,” Louis murmured lowly, eyes still glued to the color at the ends of Harry’s fingers. “Make me cum like this.” Harry happily obliged, always eager to do what Louis wanted. Louis’ eyes grew heavy as the pleasure tingled in his belly, but he forced himself to keep them open, not wanting Harry’s dainty little nails to disappear from his vision. Louis watched as Harry let one of his fingers drag lazily over the head of his dick, smearing a drop of precum over his skin, and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning loudly and giving away how much he was enjoying this.

“Again, baby,” he said breathily, and Harry’s delicate blue thumb slipped over Louis’ tip once more.

“Like that?” Harry asked innocently, slightly curious as to why Louis was so insistent on finishing with a handy. Harry could think of several better ways to make Louis feel good, but if this is what his mate wanted, he would make it the best damn hand job he’d ever given.

“Yeah,” Louis praised, bucking into Harry’s grasp slightly. “Just like that, love.” Harry brought his second hand over to continue his up and down tugs while the first slicked over Louis’ cockhead as little dew droplets leaked from it.

Louis’ breath hitched when Harry added his second hand, and even more of his pretty little polished nails came into view. He moaned low in his throat, reaching forward to stroke his finger down the length of Harry’s thumb. How could someone’s hands be so gorgeous and cute, especially doing something so scandalous?

Harry leaned over Louis’ lap with an open mouth, slowly drooling until a long strand of his spit dripped down and coated Louis’ dick. He increased his pace now that his palms were wet, and Louis felt his breath quicken as he watched his cock disappear and reappear from between Harry’s colorful fingers. He couldn’t believe how fast he was approaching his finish from just Harry’s hands, as if he was a teen again. His stomach and groin tightened as his thighs shook, and he had to fight to keep his head upright instead of falling back against the sofa.

“Gonna cum, Hazza,” he muttered just moments before his dick began pulsing, spurting hot streams across the backs of Harry’s hands. Louis stared, wide eyed and open mouthed, as splotches of cum landed on Harry’s nails, the paint becoming speckled with milky white in a sight that made Louis want to cum forever.

Harry unwrapped his hold after Louis’ dick stopped throbbing, and Louis watched in awe as he slipped his creamy fingers into his mouth one by one, a blue and then a pink, as he sucked them dry. Louis panted heavily as Harry’s lips enveloped one of his sweet bubblegum tips, the color fading into his mouth for a moment before sliding back out with a delicious sounding pop.

“Was it okay?” Harry asked naively, his bottom lip getting sucked between his teeth.  
Louis reached for Harry’s sticky hand, bringing it to his lips as he delicately kissed each shiny nail.

“Perfect, angel,” he said softly.

He decided that he really liked that Harry had painted his nails.

Then came the makeup a few days later. Harry greeted Louis at the door with a sweet kiss when the older boy came home, and Louis had trouble finding his words. It was just a little eyeliner and mascara, but it made Harry’s sweet green eyes seem sinful as he looked down innocently at Louis. And his lips... it took Louis a moment longer to register that his lips had a touch of color to them, a rosy red that made them look fuller, more kissable.

“Ar-are you wearing makeup?” he asked dumbly as Harry stepped back from their embrace. Louis of course already knew the answer, but it was as if he needed to hear the words spoken out loud to him in order for him to grasp this new information.

“Yes,” Harry said, fidgeting slightly. “Gemma did it.” He blinked his gorgeous black lashes and looked down before shyly finding Louis’ gaze again. “Is it okay?” He was fingering nervously at his painted lower lip in a way that made Louis’ trousers tighten. He noticed that the boy’s nails were light purple this time.

Louis swallowed hard, trying to find the reassurance the boy suddenly needed, remembering that it had been the same way the first day his nails were done. “Yeah, baby,” he croaked before clearing his throat. “It’s okay. You look very pretty.” Harry let go of his lip as he broke out into a beaming smile.

“Thank you, Lou,” he said, coming forward to place a kiss on Louis’ cheek before turning and leaving his boyfriend at the door.

Louis found himself in the bathroom moments later, admiring the lip print on the side of his face as he palmed at himself through his clothing a few times in the hopes to calm himself down before dinner.

Louis tried to forget about it and focus on his laptop as he sat at the kitchen table while Harry cooked, but he found his eyes wandering back to Harry’s face every time the boy turned around. Then Louis had to force himself to eat, too distracted by how beautiful Harry was sitting in front of him, slowly finishing his meal. The older boy never wanted to be a fork so badly in his life.

Once the two were done, Harry took their plates, setting them in the sink, and then returned to Louis’ spot at the table. Harry pulled his boyfriend’s chair out and knelt in front of him, fingers coming to undo Louis’ trousers. Louis saw Harry’s periwinkle nails again, and he inhaled shakily.

“Harry,” he murmured, as Harry reached in and grasped his erection. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna blow you, Lou Lou,” Harry said, drawing Louis’ cock free from its restraints. “You’ve been hard since you got home.” Louis blushed fiercely, embarrassed that Harry had noticed his arousal. He mentally prayed that Harry wouldn’t ask what had gotten him so worked up because he didn’t want to make Harry feel uncomfortable about his new look.

But still, he couldn’t deny that the view of Harry’s beautifully accentuated eyes and puffy red lips was tugging at his groin, pulling until he was fully hard in front of Harry’s angelic face. The boy’s eyes sparkled as he took in Louis’ length, staring at it like he had never seen such a thing in his life. He pursed his red lips and placed a single kiss on Louis’ tip, and Louis wanted to cry at how perfect his boyfriend was.

Harry took another moment to stare at Louis’ prick before parting his colored lips and engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. Louis took another unsteady breath as he watched Harry’s lips stretch obscenely around his length, dragging deliciously across his skin as the boy sucked Louis in and out.

“Fuck, Hazzie,” Louis breathed, and Harry blinked, looking up at Lou through his mascara-caked lashes. “You’re so beautiful.” Harry hummed his appreciation, sending sweet vibrations buzzing through Louis’ cock. He swallowed Louis further, nudging the head against the back of his throat, causing a strangled moan to escape from the other boy. Louis gripped the edges of his chair tightly and pressed his lips together in a firm line, trying to keep his hands to himself as he breathed deeply in attempts to control his desires.

Harry looked up at him again, recognizing what his mate wanted but knowing he was too polite to do anything about it. His purple tipped fingers found Louis’ hands and brought them to the back of his head, where Louis tentatively buried his digits in Harry’s curls.

“Are you sure, baby?” Louis asked, scratching Harry’s head sweetly. Harry removed his own hands from Louis’ and grabbed Louis’ sides, pulling him to the edge of the chair and forcing the boy’s cock further into his mouth. He let his jaw hang slack as he met Lou’s gaze, blinking slowly once to confirm to Louis that he was ready.

Louis took a deep breath as Harry’s gorgeous emerald eyes appeared from beneath his lashes again, and he secured his hands in Harry’s hair before heaving his hips forward. He sighed deeply with relief as he stopped holding back and fucked into Harry’s mouth, grinding the head of his cock against Harry’s slick throat repeatedly as he held Harry’s head still. He felt Harry choke and gag around him, but he didn’t falter, knowing that Harry would stop him if he needed. Louis rocked harder into the boy with tremulous breaths, watching as Harry’s lipstick became smeared in smudged red streaks.

“Fuck,” he cursed, bringing his hands around front to Harry’s jaw. “You’re so pretty, baby.” Harry moaned again, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth as his eyes began welling. He closed his lids slowly, letting the tears spill down his cheeks, towing bits of black eyeliner and mascara along with them. “So. Damn. Pretty.” Louis punctuated each word with a thrust as Harry choked again. Louis’ breath was coming hard and fast, and he ran his thumb over Harry’s wet cheek as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, absolutely wrecked, crying and gagging on Lou’s dick, makeup smeared, lips swollen... the image was enough to yank Louis to the edge where he dangled dangerously on the brink of his orgasm.

“Lemme cum on your pretty face, love,” Louis muttered shakily, letting go of Harry’s jaw. The boy popped his mouth off of his mate with a gasp, desperately trying to swallow the saliva that had pooled on his tongue and was leaking pornographically from his blotchy red mouth. He tipped his head up, presenting his sloppy face for Louis, who was now anxiously tugging at his soaked cock. He cried out as his orgasm hit him, spraying ropes of cum over Harry’s face, drizzling like icing along his blood red lips and sticking to his lashes like thick snowflakes. “Fuck,” Louis breathed as he came down from his high.

He decided then that might like the makeup more than the nails.

It was the clothes though that really did him in.

About a week after their kitchen fun, Harry came home from a solo shopping trip, asking Louis if he wanted to see what he had bought. Louis was on the bed reading, only half paying attention, so he wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to. Harry disappeared in the bathroom to change, reappearing nervously in the doorway.

“Lou,” he spoke lowly, waiting for his boyfriend to look up from his book.

It took Louis a moment to respond, not having fully heard Harry. However, when he did look up, he couldn’t help his mouth falling open. Harry’s nails were done again, a bright candy apple red; his face was put on, a smoky eye with a deep pink lip; but the rest of him… he stood next to the bathroom door in a white crop top that clung strikingly to Harry’s tattooed body. On his lower half, the boy sported a light pink skirt that was tight on his hips and then flowy around the tops of his thighs.

Louis was instantly on his feet, his book forgotten on the bed. “Baby,” he said, coming up to Harry, who was anxiously writhing in place. “You bought these?” Louis took Harry’s hand and spun him around slowly so that the older boy could take in the full view. He looked breathtaking from all angles. Harry turned willingly, biting his lip as he faced Louis again.

“Yes,” he said softly. “Is it okay?” Louis wanted to cry every time Harry asked him this, and he could never answer fast enough.

“Yes, baby, of course, yes, it’s okay.” Harry smiled as Louis pulled him in for a kiss. “You look so sexy.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, finding Louis’ hand and slinking it up his skirt. Louis’ eyes widened and his stomach jumped as he processed what he felt against his palm.

“Hazza,” he breathed, hand clutching against the fabric covered bulge growing under Harry’s skirt. “Are those... lace knickers?” Harry nodded slowly, taking in Louis’ reaction as Louis leaned back and lifted the skirt to get a better look. They were a light pink, sheer, and Louis could see that they were stretched tightly across Harry’s hard on.

“Is it-“

“Yes, baby, it’s okay,” Louis interrupted, tucking Harry’s curls behind his ear. “Better than okay, it’s so damn hot.” Louis was surprised just how turned on he was by Harry’s outfit, but he loved every bit of it. Harry blushed as Louis kissed him again, kneading his erection that was cloaked in lace.

“Lou,” he moaned, letting his head hit the wall behind him, bucking his hips and driving his stiffness into Louis’ hand.

“What, sweetheart?” Louis purred against Harry’s ear. “You want me to make you feel good?” Harry nodded, not being able to find the words to ask for what he wanted.

Louis brought one of his hands up to Harry’s magenta lips, slipping two of his fingers inside. Harry sucked them into his mouth avidly, massaging them with his tongue and coating them in a thick shine. Louis had to mentally tell himself to calm the hell down because watching Harry’s pink pouty lips consume his fingers was enough to have him aching in his trousers. As much as he could relish in the feeling of Harry’s stained mouth wrapped around his fingers all day, he eventually removed them.

He hiked up one of Harry’s legs, pressing him against the wall and reaching into the side of the boy’s panties. Harry squealed as the wetness hit his hole, and Louis shushed him gently, circling the pad of his finger against his rim several times before dipping inside. Harry gasped slightly before pushing down, impatiently trying to get more of Louis’ digit inside of him.

“Easy, baby,” Louis crooned, slipping his finger further between the boy’s cheeks. Harry whined again, high in his throat, needing more and needing it faster than Louis was giving him.

“More,” he panted. “Please, Lou, please. I-I... I need more.” And there was Louis shushing in his ear again as he added a second finger, causing Harry to inhale sharply at the familiar stretch.

“Yesss,” he hissed. “Thank you, Lou.” Louis smiled, curling his fingers slowly in a way that he knew wasn’t enough of what Harry wanted, but Louis also knew that he needed to work Harry up slowly if he wasn’t going to hurt him. “God, please, Louis, harder, I can’t...”

“Harry,” Louis breathed against the boy’s neck, speaking firmly. “You need to relax, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry groaned with frustration trying to fuck himself down onto Louis’ fingers.

“I don’t care, Louis, please,” Harry choked, and Louis reluctantly began to work his fingers faster in response. He looked down to see his arm disappeared beneath Harry’s skirt, and it was such an arousing picture. Louis started to grind his clothed cock against Harry’s hip, needing some friction as Harry’s moans piled up in his groin.

“So eager, sweet boy,” Louis whispered, adjusting Harry’s leg as he fucked into him. Harry mewled in his throat and hid his face in his hands.

“Nooo,” he whined, shaking his head against his palms.

“No?” Louis questioned, kissing Harry’s collarbone. “You’re not my eager boy?” Harry shook his head again, wrapping his arms around Louis and pinning his scarlet nails into his boyfriend’s back. He buried his cheeks in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Not a boy,” he mumbled, and Louis thought he heard wrong for a moment. He wanted to stop and remove his fingers, pull back and make Harry lift his head to repeat himself more clearly, but he didn’t. If Harry had said that at any other time, Louis would have probably questioned it, had a conversation about it, but now, as Harry was clenched around Louis’ fingers, panting laboriously, Louis decided it wasn’t fair to stop and ask questions. He figured he would just go with it.

“Not a boy,” Louis repeated, trying to figure out what to say next. “Okay… Are you my eager girl then?” Harry perked up at the word, a soft pleased moan coming from deep in his throat.

“Ye-es,” he said, voice breaking as he gasped and shifted until Louis was right on his g spot.

“My naughty slutty girl,” Louis tried, nibbling at Harry’s jaw and sucking a harsh love bite into it.

“Yes,” Harry cried, louder this time, as Louis’ words hit him like a sudden embrace that he didn’t know he needed, encircling his jittery body and holding him securely. “Your slut, Lou.” Louis chuckled slightly, basking in his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Yeah, baby. My sweet slutty baby girl. Getting me all hot dressed like this, like a little whore.” Louis was enjoying the sounds pouring from Harry’s mouth, and he loved knowing that they were because of him. He rutted his bulge against Harry again wondering if he could get off that way. He prodded at Harry’s prostate, and Harry moaned loudly. “You like when I finger your tight little pussy?” Louis whispered daringly.

“Fuck me,” Harry gasped out, causing Louis’ dick to twitch. “Please, Lou, I need it. Need your cock inside of me, now, please.” Louis didn’t protest as Harry’s hands were suddenly at the opening of Louis’ trousers, undoing them and pulling out what he wanted. Harry spat into his palm before intently slicking up the thick shaft that had been sprung from Louis’ pants. Louis groaned deeply as he felt Harry’s hands on him, and his stomach jumped when he saw the crimson of Harry’s nails.

“So desperate, baby,” he commented as Harry’s cherry tipped fingers tightened around his cock. Louis hiked Harry’s leg up more as he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, using them to hold aside the lace of Harry’s knickers. He batted away Harry’s hand from his length, as much as he loved seeing those beautiful fingers sheathed around him, and he lined himself up until the head of his prick was swallowed by the younger boy’s hole. Louis moved inside slowly, holding Harry still by his hip.

“Fuck me,” Harry said again, trying to move against Louis’ hold. “Please, Lou, I can take it, please.” Louis pulled out achingly slow and then suddenly thrusted back in, pushing a loud wail from Harry’s chest. “Fuck me!” Harry cried as Louis pounded into him again and again.

“I am, baby,” Louis muttered under his breath, breathing hard and glancing at Harry’s skirt bunched up between them. He couldn’t believe he was really screwing his boyfriend in a skirt of all things. He felt the lace panties scratch lightly against his shaft, but he kind of liked the unusual sensation. “Love fucking my pretty baby.”

Harry sighed contentedly, letting his head fall back as he bounced against Louis. “Yes... ‘m pretty,” he said breathily, repeating Louis’ words to himself.

“So pretty, love. My pretty princess.” Harry gasped again as Louis picked up the pace of his hips, continuing his sweet murmurs. “You like being my pretty slut, Princess?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, clutching Louis tightly. “Your… your pretty slut.” He let out a broken moan that sent shivers racing through Louis’ body.

“You take my cock so well, sweet girl,” Louis sighed, sliding his free hand up Harry’s tight shirt to play with his left nipple.

“Ye-yeah,” Harry agreed as Louis angled his hips to hit the boy’s spot better. Louis knew he was right where he wanted to be when Harry let out a sharp breath that was quickly chased by a delightfully guttural moan.

“Mm,” Louis hummed, kissing below Harry’s ear. “That feel good, doll?”

“Oh, god-“ the younger boy choked out, gripping Louis’ biceps tightly as he felt his toes curling into the carpet. “‘m so close, Lou.”

“Yeah, baby girl, I know you are,” Louis panted, grinding balls deep into his boyfriend as he felt his own climax nearing. “Gonna cum in those pretty panties for me?”

“Uh huh,” Harry answered, unable to make any other words. He felt his eyes filling with tears, and he knew he was going to ruin his makeup, but he didn’t care. He grinded himself down hard on his boyfriend, letting each thrust push him to his breaking point. “Need t’ cum, Daddy,” he whispered shakily, the nickname falling off his tongue before he could stop it. “Is it okay to cum? Pl-please…”

“Yeah, baby,” Louis murmured, not missing a beat. “Cum for Daddy.”

That was all Harry needed, and soon sensuous sounds were dripping from his pink lips, and he was trembling in Louis’ hold as his untouched cock dribbled into his knickers.

“Fuck,” Louis swore, humping jerkily as he felt Harry tense around him, causing Louis to shoot his load deep inside of the other boy. “Fuck, Haz.” He brought his fist to his mouth to bite down on as he rode through his orgasm, trying to keep his knees from buckling.

“Thank you,” Harry choked out as the last of his cum spilled from his dick.

When both of their muscles stopped contracting, Louis slowly pulled out before scooping Harry up and bringing him to the bed. “You alright, sweetheart?” he asked, wiping away Harry’s few escaped tears as he sat down beside him. Louis bit back a moan when he saw how beautiful Harry looked, completely fucked out with bliss blown eyes and smudged makeup.

Harry nodded, chewing on his thumb nail, but Louis took his hand away so that he wouldn’t mess up his manicure. Harry hid his face in Louis’ chest. “You called me a girl,” he mumbled shyly. Louis chuckled slightly, the sound echoing against Harry’s ear.

“I know, baby. That’s what you wanted, yeah?” Harry nodded again before pulling his head back to look up at his boyfriend. He had his fuchsia bottom lip between his teeth again, and he blinked his dark lashes several times.

“Is it okay?” he asked nervously, worried that Louis found it weird that he had wanted to be called a girl. Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

“Of course it’s okay, baby,” he said calmly, pulling Harry back to his chest and rubbing circles into Harry’s hair with his fingertips as he rocked him slightly. “It’s always okay.”


End file.
